Back In Mystic Falls
by dannymilk220
Summary: A VD Fic All The Characters u luv plus a few new ones. Evie is a 800 year old vampire trapped in the body of a 12 year old.Shes in love with her best friend and oh to make it worse theres a darkness after all vampires and its up to her to stop it. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a reminder Not My Story! My Friend Made Her Account But It won't let her upload stuff for like two days.**

**I don't use my account any more. Sadly... So i said i would upload her story for her so you guys could have a quick looksie so when she can upload her story on her account she'll know whether she has a fan or two.**

**Give it a try 3 Thanx.**

Her: Daniellie ))

OK Here it goes…..

My First Like Written Fan Fic… I Mean I've written them before but mainly in my head. Im not perfect lets get that straight, I make mistakes and would appreciate it if you would keep you're spelling/punctuation comments to a minimum. I'd just like to thank you all for reading or at least giving it a try even if it doesn't strike your fancy. I will try and update regularly so that's all good. If you have any suggestions or "Nice" And Healthy constructive criticism for me go ahead and tell me what you have on your mind.

sorry its short. Wanted to upload something and know if anyone like it first.

Disclaimer: I own A purple Barney T-shirt, But sadly I do not own this work of genius…

Sorry if it shifts P.O.V.S a little too much for some of your likings but I hope that'll change soon

General P.O.V.

The sun was shining through the cheep vinyl curtains, of the scraggily bug infested Motel, The Sunnyside Manor; There was nothing sweet about it. The Room Was Still and quiet four beds taking up space. There was a soft whimper coming from the small bed near the door. A small Frame, a girl most likely, could be seen shaking and crying, blankets strewn across the floor. A hand came down to grasp The Girl shaking her awake, pulling her back to reality.

EvieP.O.V.

He was after me coming for me, the look in his eyes as he cornered me. Fangs Out eyes glowing blood dripping. My vision blurred and I made a snap decision. Run. I swerved left knocking him off guard. Swift on my feet I scurried off running, running never looking back, I ran for what seemed like days. He was gaining on me, so much blood from his victims he caused them so much pain, he caused me so much pain. He was there in an instant the instant I had chose to stop running. He was so close now I could feel his breath on my face, hot and angry he was. I screamed as he lowered his fangs, and began to sink in to my warm almost-human flesh.

I awoke with a jump, turning to see who had woken me. Seeing whom it was I let my fighting stance drop, with a sigh I was swept up in to the strong arms of my protector. Sam. He was always there when I needed him most. With little effort to hold back the tears knowing we were alone, everyone else asleep peacefully dreaming. I began to sob uncontrollably my Small skinny self-shaking against his strong frame.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and did his best to comfort me, rocking me this way and that. Whenever I had a nightmare he never asked questions just held me close and whispered things to me some to quiet even for me to hear.

After what seemed like hours I stopped shaking pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He moved a hand down to wipe My Tears, with the pads of his thumbs. With a kiss to my cheek he laid me back down and tucked me in making sure I was snug. With one last look he walked through the door and back to his own room, the one he shared with the other guys.

I didn't want to sleep for fear he would come back. But I was to weak to fight as my eyes fluttered in and out. With one last breath I simply squeezed them shut and waited for dark to take me.

Sam P.O.V.

Holding her last night seemed to halve helped, it always did. She was sound asleep curled up in the fetal position cradling her Doll, looking so young and innocent. She probably wouldn't wake up for a wile, so I quickly scribbled her a note and went off to meet with the others.

Trampling down the rickety steps, I almost walked right into Steffi Our sanctioned Witch. She laughed shaking her head at me. She was Younger But Like Evie at times she acted much older than the rest.

"Miss us that much Sammy?" called Amanda the Pretty but infuriating Vampire. Long Brown Locks And Not a Blemish In sight on her pale ivory complexion.

Larkin Our Wolf Boy Smirked And winked at me from across the table. Grumbling to myself I took a seat across from Larkin and beside Ginny and Christopher. Ginny was gulping down her serving of animal blood for the day. She would get her human cup later on. Just like the rest of us. Christopher was different, special; He could control the elements and had a risky temper almost worse than Kasey

Kasey was the groups she wolf one of the few in existence she likes to rub it in our faces; that she is special, but_ was to maybe even more so.

I looked around at my make shift family, and smiled. There were more arriving in a few days a week tops. We were going to get settled in mystic falls and tell them when it was safe to come. My Grandfather had left us his home, a large home with a few acres of forest good for hunting. And running about.

Evie P.O.V.

I heard Amanda's Musical laughter and the smells of bacon and burnt lucky charms filled me. I giggled Happily Jumping out of Bed Grabbing My Doll And Racing Down the stairs not caring of my appearance.

I flung myself in to a seat made for me; one propped up with several old phonebooks, and a raggedy pillow just so I could see over the edge of the table.

Amanda Grinned and moved her polished hand through my mass of tight curls patting me as if her were her pet. "Hey Little One Sleep well?" she questioned. I was Her Favorite that's probably the only reason she stayed this long, because cared for me so much.

I Smiled and nodded my head curls bouncing. No sense in worrying her I though shifting my gaze to Sam hoping he got my clear but unspoken message. He did, thankfully.

I looked around the best I could trying to catch a glimpse of what exactly they had made. "so what's for breakfast ? " Amanda smiled and plopped won a plate with a warm chocolate chip muffin on top. She smiled and kissed my cheek sweetly.

Steffi Tsked waving her finger about. Kacey Jumped out of her seat backing up a few feet. "Watch were you point that little witch " Her lip curled in to a common snarl.

Steffi however was not amused. "Watch yourself dog!" Turning around she didn't hear what Kacey Whispered under her breath. "You should not be feeding her such things she needs her strength and Le Chocolate will do her no good " She smiled at my protest as she introduced me to a plate of leafy greens.

Taking away my muffin and feeding it to Christopher who now sat looking rather smugly, I stuck my tongue out to him and started to leaf through my greens a look of disgust plastered over my face.

"I'm no bunny Steffi!" I pouted eyes beginning to water.

" But yes you are my sweet child" she smiled a sad pained lip turn and gave me a quick one armed hug, before stepping back a stern look fallen across her face. "Now eat!" She scurried on out. Leaving us alone in the kitchen.

Green was not a food article of my liking with a jump out of my chair I shoved them down the garbage disposal and watched them turn to nothing. I smiled and sat back down eyeing the others who had begun to laugh.

I smiled sweetly" so what are we doing today Friends? "

"Were going to pay some people a visit in the town over, where we will be staying" Amanda responded.

That sounded much better than staying here with Kacey, Pushing in my chair I ran for the stairs light as air I skipped along the hall till I reached my room, The Manor was so empty, us as its only guests.

I smiled and eyed my pretty porcelain doll a gift from my sister before she disappeared. Picking her up I set her down gently on the table beside my bed, gave her a quick kiss than returned to the room. Stuffing many different articles of clothing into my small red bag.

I ran into the washroom to clean myself up stroking my hair a 100 times each side a little habit I had picked up over the years. My Curls falling and flattening under the brush only to be shook out once more as the cool metal and soft bristles left them.

My Hair bothered me most. It never changed always demanding to be curly making me look younger than I was. I mean I was a couple hundred years old But still my Body was supposed to look like that of a 13 year old not a nine year old Baby.

I huffed to myself, as I looked at my appearance in the cracked mirror. Windswept curls barley hidden under my beautifully woven beret. My dress a light cobalt blue, ruffled above the knee.

With a turn on my heel, I was downstairs again doll in hand bag over my shoulder smile across my face.

"So where we going again?" I asked sweetly. The others appeared to be ready for the most part anyway.

"Well you will be going with kacey and" I stopped her right there.

"No Amanda You will I want to go with Sam!" I said in a louder voice compared to my soft outspoken one.

Amanda let out a short breath and stopped walking as if she had to think it through; she nodded and waved a hand as if to say all right.

I giggled happily and skipped along next to Sam. He didn't looked happy at all he looked kind of Mad actually.

" What's Wrong Sam?"I Asked Him My head turning to the left curls following pursuit.

" You can not come! Little girls are not welcome!" I let out a involuntary gasp. Sam hardly ever raised his voice to me. He must have noticed his mistake Because He bent down and tried to kiss me, but I wasn't going to forgive him that easy.

I snarled and turned from him getting in to the car. Slamming the door behind me.

I rolled down to window and it gave away a squeak. " Oh by the way, Im coming whether you like it or not." With that I closed my eyes and tried to look as still as possible, as if I could sleep at a time like this. So exciting being able to Go Home again. Back To Mystic Falls.

ThanX For Reading !

Next chapter will be up today as well just got to finish typing it.

Any One have any ideas for Her Dolls Name (evies)?

Next chapter Is Going to Be The VD Characters , Plus a few of mine as well.

Don't forget to RNR even if you didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniellie here;

Ok Here it is. Next chapter in my story. 3 Please RNR.

Disclaimer: I own a cute Pair of strappy heels. Sadly Not The Vampire Diaries…Or DAMON 3

By The Way Mason Lockwood isn't dead in my story.

Sorry its so short I kind of had a brain fart ;) lmao read anyways a longer one tomorrow I promise.

Luv Daniellie

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~Elena'sP.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The House was Quiet. Stefan and I were just getting back from a party at the lock woods. We hadn't really gone for the music; we had gone to spy on Mason the newfound werewolf.

I smiled to myself and took a seat on the couch my body sinking in to the cushions. Damon wasn't around which was a good thing I didn't need Damon and his snarky comments right now. He was probably off luring little girls. I snorted at how bad we girls fell for their Salvatore charm. 

I felt bad having my thoughts drift to Damon when I was in the other brothers company. I smiled as he took a seat beside me, but not before giving me a long but sweet kiss.

I was so happy we had gotten back together after the Katherine Incident. I Still didn't know all the things I wish I did. But for now i was happy, and in love .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ General P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stefan started a trail of kisses down Elena 's body, starting with her lips and working down her jaw to stop himself along her shoulders. She closed her eyes and reeled at his touch, kissing back feverly, gripping his shoulders as if she would loose him if she let him go.

" Couldn't even make it to the bedroom" Elena turned away from her boyfriend hair spilling around her heart shaped face. To look at Her Newly made vampire and once human friend Caroline Forbes.

She smiled her hands on her hip, ever since they had gotten back together they were always kissing and touching and doing other things she didn't like to think of.

Elena Blushed and moved away from Stefan " Sorry Caroline " Elena didn't feel that sorry.

Caroline laughed her hair Windswept from the hunt she had been on. "Oh It's ok, I did barge in. I'll just leave you to" she trailed off with a wink she had her back to us as she sashayed up the stairs.

Stefan turned to Elena and smiled standing up and offering her a hand. Hand in Hand they headed for the Kitchen. A loud and frantic set of knocks at the door stopped them.

" Stefan! Elena! Are you there?" They cast each other worried looks as Bonnie Began to knock again. Elena Raced Over Yanking Open The Door. In Front of her stood a tear stained girl. Elena Wordlessly pulled her in to a tight Embrace Caroline not far behind having heard her arrive.

She stayed close to Stefan knowing Bonnie and her were not on sunny terms."

"Bonnie! What's Wrong?" Elena asked hands framing her friends face, holding her still so she had to look Elena in the eye.

" I had a vision….It was more of a memory someone else's , there was so much blood….. It felt like a warning." She stopped as if it pained her to go on.

Stefan broke the silence." What kind of a warning?"

"A warning for us to leave , get out. There's a dark force looming in Mystic falls. " She began to cry Elena had to squeeze her closer to soothe her frazzled friend.

" They will come to the raven and disrupt His Flight. That's all I could make out, but I know there's more, sort of like a untold prophecy." She let out a gasp of air she had been holding in and took a seat pulling Elena down with her.

"Its alright Bonnie Your safe here. " Elena Tried Her Best To Smile For Her Friend knowing she needed support.

"It isn't me im worried for…." She mumbled her breath catching.

Elena moved away from bonnie and walked over to join the hushed conversation between Caroline and Stefan.

Thanx For reading RNR

Once again sorry it is so short. I am just so tired and didn't know what else to put.

Next chapter im switching To Damon…maybe im not all that sure

A chapter will be here none the less.

Night

Daniellie 0-0 on Her sisters account. ;)


End file.
